


Early morning

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Koga was sent to wake Ritsu up, but there are several problems.





	Early morning

Ritsu hears a distant sound calling his name but he can't make out who it was. It's early in the morning and Ritsu is suffering from how bright the sun is for him. He can't help but make an uncomfortable mumbling sound 

"Oi, Ritchii, wake the fuck up." Koga grunts, the black-haired boy doesn't seem like he cares about being late to school at all. He doesn't understand how Mao could handle this big baby for years.

"Mm...Maa-kun, carry me to school~" Ritsu mumbles, still not opening his eyes. Koga is considering about slapping him right now so maybe he could wake up before both of them are late to school, but decided not to.

"Well, I'm not your Maa-kun, but he did tell me to wake you up today, so wake up goddamnit!" He yells as he pulls the blanket away from the still-sleeping boy. Ritsu made a little annoyed sound before he did something Koga didn't expect to be happening to him in the morning at all.

"wha--" The cold, slender hands pull him down next to its owner, great, first he's a dog, and now Koga is a hugging pillow. How close they are right now made Koga blushes, and he hates it.

"Oh...it's just corgi, okay..." He yawns and went back to sleep anyway.

"Huh!? What do you mean by _just corgi_, I'm a wolf! And also we're going to be late!!" Koga shouts, but Ritsu just makes an 'shh' noises at him.

Such a pain in the ass.

So that's why right now, Koga is lying next to the younger vampire brother, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation because he really didn't expect the grip to be this strong. Ritsu was supposed to be weak in the morning, wasn't he?

The gray-haired boy pauses to think a little before he pulls out his phone which was unfortunately in his pocket and his arms are stuck to his side

"Oi," Koga dials the number right after he managed to get it, and talks into it.

"Hello, oh, it's Koga, do you have anything with me?" The person on the other side of the phone asks, not knowing how pissed Koga is at him right now.

"Yeah, I'm kinda stuck on your childhood friend's bed and I can't get up."

"What?" He asks sounding genuinely surprised.

"As I've said, Ritchii didn't wake up and also pulled me down here with him. We're not gonna make it on time at this rate" Koga grunts with annoyance, earning a little worried noise from Mao who's on the other side probably working his ass off again.

"...Maa-kun?" Ritsu's slow voice asks, so Koga gives him his phone. Ritsu talks to Mao for a while until he finally decides to release Koga and wake up.

Ritsu took quite a lot of time showering and dressing up, so if Koga doesn't do anything, both of them are going to be late for sure.

"Ritchii, c' mere!!" Because letting the vampiric boy on a bike wouldn't be a good idea, he'd probably crash again. Ritsu often hits Koga with his bike so he knows damn well that it's going to happen. He just puts Ritsu up his back and started running full speed.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on my back, you damn vampire!!!" He shouts as he runs to the school.

...

Koga opens the classroom door loudly before plopping down the boy on his back onto the floor violently. He holds his knees and pants, running out of breath from carrying a person and running to school.

"Ow." Ritsu cries because he was suddenly released without preparing himself first, so he hits his bottom on the floor.

"S-Shit..." Koga curses before looking at his watch.

They're not late.

He feels like crying right now because of how close to being in trouble he was.

The dark-haired boy just stands up and walks to his desk, then sits down like nothing happened at all.

"Corgi is a nice pillow, I wouldn't mind being carried by him again~" Ritsu teases.

"Shut up." Koga scoffs at him. He gives him a small stare then walks to his desk before the bell rings right after that. Still feeling the embarrassment lingering in the back of his mind

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Koga is literally everything but a wolf.
> 
> This ship is nice, and I like them!!!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
